Natsu, King of the Beasts
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Natsu is Awesome. Erza, Minerva and Kagura all become transformed from touching cursed totems of a Fairy, Mermaid and a Sabretooth Tiger! Now their only hope in turning to normal lies in Natsu! One-Shot! ErzaXMinervaXNatsuXKagura.


Natsu: The King of the Beasts  
MinervaXNatsuXErzaXKagura

 **A.N.: This is a request by Natsu is Awesome. Please R &R. No flamers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Shortly after the Reformation of Fairy Tail….**_

The wall to the ancient temple was destroyed by the three powerful Wizards. Erza, Minerva and Kagura stepped inside the hallowed chamber and looked around, Minerva holding a lamp to provide light. Kagura kept a hand on her weapon, intent on drawing it if something was guarding the temple, Erza bringing up the rear. All three mages had spent the morning making their way through the tunnels and had finally found the door that led into the temple long forgotten by time.

After Fairy Tail had been reformed once more, Erza had decided that it would be for the guild's best interest to renew the relations with the other guilds in order to band together and promote harmony. The idea for this mission came to her when Levy had informed her that she'd translated ancient runes that told of where the Totems of Akhala were. When Erza had inquired what exactly Akhala was, Levy explained:

 _"Akhala was one of the world's first religions. The people who practiced it worshipped mythical creatures, considering them to be gods descended from on high. According to what I've translated so far, their hierarchy was complex. It says that the high priestesses underwent a ritual in order to become closer to their gods. They had temples all across the continent, including right here in Fiore. Most of them had either been destroyed or abandoned as time went on though, the remaining few being buried underground from natural disasters"_

 _Erza, sitting across the table from the bluenette, looked at the stone tablet Levy had been translating with a cautious eye. It'd been recovered during a mission by team Shadow Gear when they were out on a mission helping an excavating mission and Levy had been spending her downtime translating it. The tablet was carved out of black onyx and was covered various stone carvings of creatures both divine and demonic. Looking at it, Erza had a foreboding sense about the tablet. "I see…Does it say anything else?"_

 _"It does," Levy nodded, "Thankfully the tablet has survived intact all these years. I've just decrypted a few more lines. It tells the location of the temple of The Worldsphere."_

 _"Worldsphere?"_

 _"It was the name that the Akhalans called our planet. The Temple of The Worldsphere is dedicated to the gods of Heaven, Earth and the Sea, the three core parts of our planet. From what I can translate, it was where the priestesses underwent the sacred ritual. Apparently the Totems of Akhala are ceremonial relics of the ritual." She looked up from the tablet and smiled. "I haven't deciphered all of it but there is one interesting fact about the gods they worshipped."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The Akhalan gods of Heaven, Earth and Sea are the Fairy, the Sabretooth Tiger and the Mermaid…."_

Figuring that it would help clear any bad blood between them, Erza invited Kagura and Minerva along with her to claim the Totems. The two eagerly came along, interested in the Totems. Following Levy's instructions, the three women found the ancient temple right where the tablet said it would be, breaking down the wall and entering the heart of the temple.

All three girls entered the antechamber and looked around, the warriors on guard. But as they slowly crept into the temple turned tomb, they sensed no hostile presence and relaxed. They looked all around and saw beautiful tapestries. "Fascinating," Minerva said as she examined them. "These must be the high priestesses." The tapestries depicted the ceremony that Levy had told them. At one end there was a woman kneeling before a totem. The next picture showed a ray of light shining down on the totem which spewed lightning at the priestess. The final picture showed the priestess fully transformed with tiger-like stripes.

"Levy said that they performed rituals to become more like their gods, so I guess that they became more animal-like." Erza looked around, half-expecting to be attacked from out of nowhere.

"Look!" Kagura pointed to the lone beam of light that shined down from a hole in the ceiling, illuminating three pillars that stood in the center of the chamber. One pillar was painted aquamarine, another black and the third pillar was painted with snow white, almost glowing from the shine of the sun. On the top of each pillar was a small stone statue, each carved from stone and shaped with master craftsmanship.

"Any traps?" Minerva warned, an orb of destruction magic in her hands as she approached the totems. Erza and Kagura drew swords and waited next to the Sabretooth Wizard for any surprise tricks to happen.

But there was nothing. No giant ball to roll over them. No ancient protector to defend the totems, no floor booby-traps that shot poisonous darts.

"Let's go," Erza said, deciding that it was better to throw caution to the wind. "There's the totems. Let's grab them and leave," she said, walking around the three to the white pillar.

"Agreed," Minerva said as she walked over to the black pillar and looked down at the totem. "Very impressive," she observed.

Kagura walked to the aquamarine pillar and examined it, figuring it to be just a stone item. "There doesn't seem to be anything peculiar about them. Still, they are pretty."

Each totem was carved in the likeness of beautiful women only with animal features, the same as the statues around them. The Fairy Totem was carved from white alabaster, the Mermaid Totem carved from green jade and the Sabretooth Totem was carved from black obsidian.

The three women reached for the totems simultaneously and grabbed them, lifting them up. They found that the totems were a little on the heavy side but as they examined them they each started to hear a low hum. "You girls hear that?" Erza asked.

"I do," Minerva said, whirling around to see what was going on. "I knew it! This place is a trap!"

"Calm down," Kagura warned, putting the totem down to grab her sword. "We should get out of here before-"

The three totems came alive all at once, glowing bright lights and blinding the three. The girls screamed as the totems erupted with white lightning, arcs of power shooting into their foreheads. "ARRRRRRRRRRGGHGHHH!" the three screamed at the top of their lungs, their bodies changing as the three totems unleashed their full fury on the women.

The totems clattered to the ground along with the three Wizards. Erza slumped against the pillar while Kagura and Minerva were sprawled on the floor. Opening her eyes, Erza struggled to get to her feet and figure out what happened. "Kagura? Minerva?" She clung to the pillar for support before wondering why her back hurt so much. Turning her head, she was shocked beyond all belief to see white butterfly wings sticking out of her back. Looking down she saw that she was wearing a white gown. She reached for her sword and examined her reflection, only to almost gape in shock when she saw that her eyes no longer had corneas or retinas. Her eyes were completely white. Putting the sword down she rushed over to her friends only to gasp in shock. Her appearance was strange but theirs were just downright jawdropping.

Minerva stirred as Erza shook her awake. "What happened?" she mumbled before sitting up. She rubbed her aching forehead. "Why do I feel all fuzzy?" she asked before screaming in horror. She didn't _feel_ fuzzy. She _was_ fuzzy! Her body was now covered in orange fur with black stripes! Her long, flowing dress had been swapped with a breast-band and a long loincloth. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed, her hands more like paws. Feeling something creep up her leg, she looked down and saw a tail swishing behind her. "I'M A FURRY!" she screamed in horror. Taking out a mirror she looked at her face, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that her face wasn't furry, though her eyes were now slitted like a cat's and she had cat-ears poking out of her head. To top it all off she had whiskers. "What happened to us?"

Minerva's constant screaming woke up Kagura. "Easy," Erza softly said as she sat her up. "Are you okay?" Kagura nodded, only to gasp when she saw the blue-green scales covering her arm. Gills twitched around her neck when she saw that she was covered in scales, her eyes now glassy and wide. Her hair reminded Erza of seaweed with its color and wavy lengths. Like the other two her clothes had been changed, her outfit now blue body top that left little to the imagination when it came to her breasts and pants that showed off her inner thighs, which was made of a blue material. "Erza, what on earth is going on?" the transformed Kagura asked. "What's happened to us?"

"I don't know." Erza walked over to the totems and scooped them up off the floor. "But we need Levy."

The tigress and mermaid picked themselves up and hurried after Erza, scared for what happened to them.

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Levy put her books down and looked up at the transformed Wizards, finding their staring to be uncomfortable. Everyone in the guild was in shock when they returned from the mission transformed, although Happy was in seventh heaven when he saw Kagura's fish-like appearance, trying every so often to nibble on her leg, much to her annoyance. Lucy had joined in to help Levy figure out what happened to the three, bringing over her books that had any relevance toward the Akhalans. "Are you okay, Erza?" Gray asked while Lucy and Levy were busy researching.

The redhead nodded. "I don't really feel different but my head feels lighter, and for some reason I keep…having the urge to fly. Must be the wings," she said, gesturing to her white wings. "Lucy? Levy? Anything?"

"Please tell me you have something!" Kagura shouted from across the room, fighting Happy. "This cat is driving me crazy!"

Levy and Lucy looked up from the stone tablet and looked at the transformed women. "I'm so sorry, Erza!" Levy begged. "If I'd translated the rest of this sooner-"

Erza held up a hand. "Levy, it's alright. You couldn't have known. What have you and Lucy learned?" she asked, Kagura and Minerva walking towards them.

"From what I've deciphered, it seems that the Totems of Akhala aren't just pieces of rock. They're conduits that contain the powers of the old gods of Akhala. During the ceremonies the high priestesses would offer themselves and would be transformed by the totems. They became the Akhalan versions of what we'd call Demigods."

Lucy chimed in, "It looks like they were left unattended to for so long that when you three touched them the stored power burst out of them without warning. They must've sensed that they were in the hands of three female Wizards and transformed you three into the likenesses of the Akhalan Worldsphere gods. Your transformation seems similar to Mira and Lisanna's Soul Magic but on a different scale."

"Terrific," Minerva grumbled. "Does it say anything about how to reverse the effects?"

Both girls looked at each other sadly before shaking their heads. "The tablet doesn't say anything about reversing the effects."

"WHAT?!"

Lucy continued the explanation, "All of the Akhalan high priestesses considered it to be the highest honor so to them there was no point on figuring out how to become human again. And-" Her eyes lit up when she remembered something that she'd forgotten. "Wait! There might be something!"

Everyone watched as Lucy dug into her bag of books and searched until she pulled out a small book of Akhalan mythology. "I just remembered something about their religion. In the Akhalan hierarchy, the gods of the Worldsphere were goddesses who not only served as the rulers of the world, but served as the handmaidens to the King of the Sun."

"King of the Sun?" everyone asked.

"Yes. The King of the Sun is at the top of the Akhalan hierarchy and is the king of the gods. Whereas the Worldsphere goddesses represent the planet, he represents the sun and rules from above heaven. According to the mythology, the King bestowed the powers of magical creatures to mortals, similar to what happened to you three and in some tales he easily took them away from Demigods who displeased him."

Erza crossed her arms. "So do we need to locate the totem of the King of the Sun?"

Once again, Levy and Lucy looked at each other and shook their heads. "I'm afraid that's impossible. According to archeological records, all of the temples dedicated to the King of the Sun were destroyed. In all likelihood the totem went with them."

Minerva slammed her hand into the table. "Then what was the point of your little lecture?!"

Lucy turned the pages to the book until she found the right paragraph and read it aloud.

" _The King of the Sun discovered three maidens of beauty, courage and honor and with his seed bestowed them the powers to rule over heaven, earth and the seas. The three goddesses loved their King but they were jealous because the essence of the Dragon Lord could both bestow and remove godhood to any mortal that he desired."_

"Dragon Lord?" Kagura asked, curious about that last sentenced.

Looking up from the book, Lucy elaborated, "In Akhalan mythology, the King of the Sun was depicted as a dragon robed in the flames of the sun, like Atlas Flame. He could transform into a human to meet with a human woman and well…" she shrugged uncomfortably, "You know…." She gestured to Wendy who was looking at the transformed three in awe, "To the Akhalan's, dragons were considered the most sacred of creatures and could bestow godhood like the King of the Sun.

"So we need a dragon?" Erza asked. "But they are all dead! Igneel and the others all died fighting Achnologia!"

Kagura had an idea. "Wait. Aren't the dragonslayers considered dragons themselves?"

Minerva followed that train of thought. "And Natsu is a fire Dragonslayer and Igneel's son, which practically makes him royalty in a strange sense…."

Erza picked up where this was going. "And the legends said that the seed of a dragon can remove godhood…."

Lucy and Levy looked at the three with wide eyes. "Erza, you're not seriously considering-"

The fairy queen looked at her friend with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but from what you've just said Natsu is our best hope of getting out of this mess," she said while giving Lucy a sympathetic look and hoped that the blonde would forgive her. "Happy?"

"Mmeeshh?" Happy mumbled while trying to sink his teeth into Kagura's leg, the Mermaid shaking him off.

"Where's Natsu?"

Kagura kicked him off and he landed two tables down. "I think he's sleeping at Lucy's."

Lucy facepalmed. "I should've guessed…."

Minerva looked back to the two mages, her tail whipping back and forth. "Anything else we should know?"

"Um…No?" Levy said, afraid for what they were about to do.

"Good. Let's go find Natsu, ladies."

Lucy shook her head and comically started to cry. "Why…."

Mirajane walked over and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It's okay, Lucy. I'm sure Natsu will understand."

"No, I mean _why do they have to do it in my house?!"_

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Lucy's House; Bedroom**

Natsu snored peacefully while he slept on Lucy's bed. He would've slept in his own home but Lucy's bed was just so comfy he couldn't' stay away. He wore his white pants but had nothing covering his toned chest, having left his vest with Happy after they'd gone swimming together.

The Fire Dragonslayer was dreaming of eating a delicious gourmet meal made of an exquisite fire rainbow, eating all the colors like they were his favorite. Savory red. Sweet violet. Tangy yellow. But he felt weird as he was eating, like something wasn't right. At first he thought that the fire rainbow was starting to taste bad but that wasn't it, though in a few minutes the fire did start to change.

As Natsu sat there, on his table the fires arced up and formed the outlines of women who started to dance in front of him. As strange as it was for Natsu to lose his food, especially delicious fire, he liked watching them. It made him feel good. He sat back in his chair and watched the fire-women dance, feeling a tent start to rise in his pants. He felt good and didn't want them to stop. Just when the dream couldn't get any better, the fire-women hopped off the table and surrounded Natsu, touching him all over. The green fire-woman turned Natsu's head and kissed him while the orange and violet fire-women adored his hot chest. While Natsu was making out with the apparition, the blue and red fire-women tugged down his pants and started to lick his manhood. Natsu felt like he'd died and gone to heaven….

And then he woke up and found that reality was far stranger than his dream. "Who are you?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

He saw that he was surrounded by what looked to be Erza, Minerva and Kagura, save that they looked bizarre. And he noticed that he no longer wore pants and that all three were fondling his genitals. "Erza? Minerva? Kagura?" he gaped, not understanding what was happening. "What happened to you?"

Erza scooted closer to Natsu and leaned down. Her blank-white eyes gave Natsu the chills before she patted his head. "Don't worry, Natsu, it's us. Long story short, we might've touched something we shouldn't have that caused us to become what you see right now. And apparently the only thing that can cure us, hopefully, is your…." She blushed at the notion while she stared down at Natsu's manhood, hardening from Minerva's and Kagura's touching.

"My what?" Natsu asked, his eyes beginning to cloud with hazy pleasure.

"Your family jewels," Minerva said.

When Natsu looked at the three confused, Kagura merely chuckled before putting her hand on Natsu's chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Just relax for us, okay?" the mermaid said.

Natsu's confusion melted as the three gathered around his manhood. Erza, Minerva and Kagura all simultaneously began to lick his cock. The pink-haired young man threw his head back against Lucy's pillow as the three powerful girls gave him head. Being Natsu, pleasures of the flesh were foregin to him, having always been a battle-otaku, so the feeling of the girl's three tongues running up and down his long cock caught him off-guard. "Erza! I can't…" he groaned as his balls tightened up while the three licked the head of his cock. "Ahhhh!"

The three girls waited in anticipation as Natsu cried out, the head of his cock pulsing before he shot his load all over their faces. Because Natsu never relieved any stress he had like most young men do, he shot a huge load all over his friend's faces. Erza, Minerva and Kagura all groaned as their faces were covered in hot spunk, the three becoming aroused.

But after a few moments they realized that they hadn't changed back yet. "Damn…" Minerva sighed, licking the cum on her lips before wiping away the rest with her furry hand. "I'd hoped that simply coming into contact with Natsu's cum would turn us back. Now what?"

Erza shrugged, her hands going for her white gown. "I guess we'll need to have Natsu cum inside of us."

Natsu's eyes widened when Erza took off her outfit. True, he'd seen her naked before but he was also aware of what she was asking. He may have been a bonehead but he knew the birds and the bees. "But Erza! What if I get you pregnant?"

The naked redhead crawled over to Natsu and laid on top of him, kissing his forehead. "It's alright. I'm on the pill so no worries." It didn't surprise her that Natsu was still erect, despite the massive load he just shot out. Natsu lay on the bed in shock as his transformed friend straddled him. Gripping his large manhood, she rubbed the head against her wet snatch, her breath hitching as the heat from his body pressed against hers. ' _Well, if this doesn't change me back I'm really going to apologize to Lucy for this….'_

Minerva and Kagura sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the winged Titania sank down onto Natsu's cock. Erza thought her pussy was melting from the heat of Natsu's cock. She understood that he was a Fire Dragonslayer but his manhood was insanely hot, the heat in her snatch flourishing as she sank down inch by inch. "Ohhhh…." She had to admit, Natsu was a man among men in regards to his "little sword", his girth stretching her walls.

The Armored Wizard put her hands on Natsu's toned chest before settling down, her wings extending by reflex. Natsu's hands gripped her waist as her walls embraced his cock, the head pressing snugly against her cervix. Finally, she adjusted to Natsu's size and started to move. "Ah! Ahhh!" she moaned, her ass slapping against Natsu's hips as she lifted her hips up and down. Her bizarre eyes almost seemed to glow as she started to bounce on his cock. Natsus' eyes became glued to her bouncing breasts, her pink nipples hardening as she bounced faster and faster. Before he knew it he reached for her bouncing tits and palmed them, his fingers sinking into her soft mounds while he bucked up into her tight cunt. Natsu had heard Gildarts brag about sex before but now, feeling Erza's tight hole grip his shaft, he understood what all the hype was about.

"Ah! Ah! Natsu!" Erza moaned as Natsu continued to thrust up into her, the large cock rubbing against all of her sweet spots. "You're…too rough!" she groaned. Her head rolled back as she felt ecstasy begin to fill her. Her teeth clenched as she arched her back, the bubble inside her stomach growing with each bounce.

The bed creaked and groaned as the Fairy Tail guildmates fucked hard. Erza found her body moving all on its own, her hips bouncing out of control. She collapsed onto Natsu's chest and kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth while her pussy was filled again and again. Natsu's hands gripped Erza's ass while he pumped his cock up into her tight hole. He could feel her soft breasts rub against his chest, causing pleasant friction to heat up between them.

Both Kagura and Minerva were watching the two, fingering each other as they waited their turns. They both noticed something odd, however, as their friends continued to fuck. Natsu's magical power was starting to build up inside the Dragonslayer, causing him to glow as he felt his balls tighten up. His hands crawled up her sweaty back and gripped Erza's wings at their base, causing the redhead to gasp in surprise before the two Wizards threw their heads back. "AH! Ahhhhh!" Natsu grunted before exploding inside Erza's cunt. As he released his white load Erza also reached her peak, unable to handle the tension inside her. She smashed her lips against Natsu's as her pussy came around his cock, the sheets becoming wet. Erza's head fogged up as hot jizz, mixed with Natsu's magical energy, filled her womb.

For several minutes the two lay on the bed making out while coming down from their highs. When Erza realized that Natsu was no longer gripping her wings, she realized that she was no longer transformed. Natsu opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Erza's eyes had returned to normal. Both Kagura and Minerva looked at each other and grinned, knowing they'd found their cure; a very sexy cure.

Erza groaned as she got off of Natsu, laying down next to him while rubbing her creampied pussy. "Wow, Natsu. You sure are something." She reached down and stroked Natsu's softened cock, working him back to hardness before turning to the other two. "Who's next?"

"Me," Minerva said, removing her clothes. Natsu stared in fascination at her furry and exotic body. Her body was completely covered in orange and black fur while her slit-eyes stared down at Natsu with lustful awe. When Natsu sat up she crawled over to him, like a predator stalking its mate. Minerva slid into Natsu's lap and kissed him. After a few seconds she broke the kiss when she heard Natsu giggling. "What is it?" she asked, annoyed at his reaction.

"Your whiskers tickle…."

Rolling her eyes, Minerva began to rub her furry cleavage against Natsu's chest. ' _Wow, he's really warm….'_ She remembered getting into Sting's pants one night at Sabretooth when they'd both gotten drunk but she didn't remember him being this warm, as if hugging a bonfire. Natsu's hand rubbed her furry thigh, the boy finding that he liked the feel of her fur. Hoping to get Natsu excited, Minerva started to grind her crotch against Ichigo's cock, sucking on his neck and leaving marks all the while.

Minerva's teasing did the trick. Natsu suddenly felt an urge to take the feisty woman and he wouldn't be denied. Minerva gasped as Natsu pushed her off his lap before she was rolled onto her front. Natsu grinned as he mounted the furry Wizard, his cock rubbing against her moist entrance. "Mrrrow…" Minerva couldn't help but purr as Natsu pet her back, feeling up her soft tail which twitched in anticipation. "Don't hold back, Natsu," she said after a few moments of petting, her claws digging into Lucy's sheets. A growl escaped the furry Sabretooth woman as Natsu speared her with his cock. His hands tightly gripped her fuzzy ass, the boy loving how her fur felt against his hips and hands, Natsu started to thrust in and out of her. Unlike with Erza, he used his full strength while fucking the woman. Minerva gasped as the young man's cock filled her. She'd never been fucked like this before! Every pump into her made her body shake with pleasure. ' _He might be new at this but damn is he a good fuck!'_

The woman's eyes widened when she felt a hand grab her tail. "MRRRRRROWWWW!" she roared, her back arching. "Don't!" she cried out as Natsu continuously pulled and stroked her tail. "It's too sensitive! Ahhh!"

Chuckling, Natsu leaned down and reached for her furry globes. Minerva cooed as he squeezed her soft puppies, his actions causing her body to move on its own. Her furry ass jiggled as she bucked into Natsu's thrusts. A moan escaped Natsu's lips as he sped up, his hands returning to her furry ass to play with her cheeks.

"Wow…" Natsu marveled as he looked down. He stared at his cock while he sheathed and unsheathed it inside Minerva's cunt. Sweat rolled down the Dragonslayer's back as he fucked the catwoman senseless. Getting an idea from checking out her furry body, Natsu reached out for Minerva's head….

"Mrrrrrrr…" Minerva laid her head on the bed and purred as Natsu scratched her behind the ears. Her transformed body had multiple sensitive spots and Natsu was touching them all: her tail, her ears, her cunt's G-spot. "Ah! Ohhhhh!" Minerva moaned lewdly, her head rolling back as she clenched down on Natsu's cock. "Fuck! Fuck me!"

Kagura sat next to Erza and kissed the redhead, the two friends fingering themselves while fondling each other's tits. They both noticed that, once again, Natsu started to glow as his magical powers began to grow wild. Minerva noticed how hot Natsu's cock became and felt like her pussy was melting. The woman squeezed Natsu with her experienced muslces, her body aching for his cum, and let out a wild roar as she came, squirting her juices all over Natsu's balls. "MRRRRRRRROWWWWW!"

Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore. He may have become accustomed to a woman's body but there was no way he could handle the sudden tightness of Minerva's pussy as she entered the throes of climax. "Can't stop!" he grunted, his hips moving beyond their control. "Ahhhh!" He threw his head back and let out a loud yell as he shot his load into her. Like with Erza his cum was infused with his magic, turning Minerva back to normal. As she collapsed onto the bed, Erza and Kagura watched as her tail,ears and whiskers receded into her body and her fur vanish. "So hot…" she cooed before Natsu pulled out of her, wiping the sweat from his brow.

He sat back on his haunches and tried to cool down. Natsu felt tired, like, after a huge fight-to-the-death tired. He turned around only to see the smiling blue face of Kagura in front of him, already naked, her blue-scaly body on full display. He opened his mouth to give a protest, wanting at least a moment's reprieve, only for the mermaid to kiss him. Natsu noted how cooler her lips were, as if he was literally kissing the ocean. On the flipside, Kagura basked in the Dragonslayer's heat. Her webbed hands reached around and pulled him close, her breasts pressing against his chest. Curiousity got the better of Natsu, who ran a hand up her leg. Despite the fact that her leg was covered in scales, they were so soft, and yet, so very warm. Kagura dipped her tongue into Natsu's mouth and moaned as the boy reached down and fingered her wet pussy. Natsu didn't know if it was because he spent so much time around Happy but he kinda liked Kagura like this.

Kagura lay back, pulling Natsu on top of her. The mermaid moaned as Natsu palmed her breasts, his warm hands feeling erotic against her scaly tits. "Take me, Natsu…" she said softly, feeling the boy's cock rub against her entrance. She no longer cared if this changed her back or not. Watching him have sex with Erza and Minerva got her so hot that she needed sex right now. Kagura bit down lightly on Natsu's tongue while he pushed into her, nibbling on it while he stretched her walls.

While Natsu was busy giving Kagura what she needed, Erza and Minerva were busy pleasuring each other. Now that she was back to normal, Minerva moaned as her bare skin rubbed against Erza's. The two were on the other side of the bed grinding into each other, their nipples coming into contact. Erza gripped Minerva's ass as the Sabretooth woman lay on top of her and began to grind her knee into Minerva's creampied cunt. Smirking at the Armored Wizard's sultriness, Minerva returned the favor and pressed her own knee against Erza's pussy. The two women got each other off while Natsu was busy "curing" Kagura.

Despite being a member of a "women-only" guild, Kagura had a few flings in the past, mostly to scratch that particular itch now and then. However, none of her former partners were as large or as vigorous as Natsu was. She groaned as the boy filled her cunt, making her back arch as he hit all of her sensitive spots. The mermaid saw stars as Natsu hit her cervix, pounding at the door to her womb before her body yielded to him. Natsu grunted as her smooth, scaly legs wrapped around his waist in a tight embrace when he pushed into her womb. He'd overheard Cana complain about how it hurt but Kagura seemed to love it. Her wide, glassy eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue stuck out lewdly. Somehow her slutty look turned on Natsu even more and he fucked her harder. All three girls had to commend Lucy for picking such a sturdy bed as a lesser one would've broke from Natsu's powerful thrusts.

Kagura clung to Natsu as he pounded away at her pussy. The room filled with her cries of ecstasy and begging for more as the minutes ticked by. Natsu was in seventh heaven while he fucked the Mermaid. So caught up in the pleasure was Natsu that his magic power began to run wild again. Both Erza and Minerva noticed how Natsu started to glow brighter than ever. They stared in awe as Natsu glowed like a bright star, Kagura moaning all the while beneath him. The end for them came quicker than they expected. Kagura wasn't used to being fucked so magnificancly and Natsu's empowered thrusts sent her over the edge of pleasure. Her face twisted with ecstasy as she came. Natsu, again, coulnd't handle the sudden tightness from a woman's climax and threw his head back, letting out a yell that sounded like the roar of a dragon as he came inside Kagura.

Minerva and Erza, who had progressed to scissoring, both threw their heads back in unison and moaned as they climaxed with their friends. Kagura almost seemed to glow as she was filled with Natsu's jizz, his magic power flowing into her. Slowly her blue, scaly body reverted back to normal, leaving her panting beneath Natsu, completely fucked senseless.

Natsu pulled out of Kagura and panted for air, feeling tired and dizzy. He crawled over to the middle of the bed and collapsed onto it. "Girls…I'm gonna nap for a while…."

"Good idea," Erza panted, lying next to him. "And afterwards we should return to the guild to let everyone know we're okay." Kagura and Minerva, both tired as well, crawled over to them and together the four fell asleep on Lucy's bed.

Not a minute later did the door open to reveal Lucy and Levy, who'd translated more of the tablet….

 _"Wait! I've got it!" Levy cheered as she finished translating the bottom line of the tablet. "We don't need a Dragon Lord's seed! We just need his magical energy! A simple energy transfer should do the trick!"_

 _Mirajane, listening to their conversation, went to the guild's infirmary and came back with an SE transfer kit. Handing it to the two scholars, Mira watched the two leave quickly to try to catch the three before they ruined Lucy's house._

Lucy facepalmed when she saw the sight in front of her. "Great…I hope they plan on cleaning my sheets when they wake up…."

Levy turned away, a deep blush on her cheeks. "Maybe we should leave them be?" she suggested.

Sighing, Lucy took the transfer kit and threw it in the trash. "Might as well. Let's go out for dinner tonight…."

The two Wizards closed the door, leaving their four friends to sleep on Lucy's bed undisturbed. As they left her house, Lucy lamented one last time.

"Of all places…why _my_ house?" she groaned while comically crying….

The End


End file.
